Farm tractors are often equipped with fenders for the front wheels thereof to reduce the splattering of mud and snow when the tractor is operated in inclement conditions. A problem commonly encountered with tractor wheel fenders is that at least one of the fenders may forcibly engage the frame of the tractor when the front wheels are turned at a sharp angle, thereby damaging the fender. This is particularly true when the tractor wheels are set for use in row crops having narrow rows which are 30 inches on center.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide pivotal front wheel fenders for tractors so that when the front wheels of the tractor are turned at a sharp angle, and when the fenders engage the tractor frame or a stop means thereon, the fenders will angularly pivot with respect to the wheel so that they will not be damaged upon engagement with the tractor frame or the stop means thereon.
A further object of this invention is to provide pivotal front wheel fenders for tractors that can be easily installed on existing equipment.
A still further object of this invention is to provide pivotal front wheel fenders for tractors which are economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.